Lupin the Third at summer camp
by xZig-zagx
Summary: This is a dream I had of Lupin at a camp I go to. I think it's funny. Read as Lupin dose what he dose best! It's a short work I was iching to do after I dreamed it up. One Shot


Lupin The Third  
  
In the early morning hours the children at Camp Xlibris lay in their beds unaware of the adventure that was about to happen right at the little camp beside the lake. Because he was coming, the master of disguise, that gentleman thief in the red jacket, Lupin the Third was heading their way.  
  
He stopped his mad dash from the officer Zenigata for a moment to look at his prize. He took the small jewel from his pocket and turned it over in his hand. He smiled as it glimmered in the sun's rising light.  
  
"LUPIN!!!!" He heard Zenigata's yell from here and placed his prize back into his pocket.  
  
"What's wrong Pops? Can't keep up the pace?" He hollered back at him as he started to run again. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but he was sure Jigen and Goemon would find him and give him a lift after he lost Zenigata.  
  
He heard the bugle sounding the wake up call for the campers. He got an idea. He could hide disguised as a camper. He ran to the camp. He remained hidden in the bushes as he watched both young and older campers come out of the wooden cabins, but something was wrong.... THEY WERE ALL GRILS!! Lupin didn't want to cross dress and tried to think of another way of fooling Zenigata.  
  
As he thought he fingered the jewel in his pocket. "For you." He said to the jewel as he got into his disguise. Out from the bushes immerged Lupan.  
  
He quickly caught up to the other campers as they lined up for breakfast. "I'll get a free meal out of this." He thought happily, it had been awhile since he had last eaten. He got a plate load of waffles and sat down with a group of girls and began to eat.  
  
He was halfway done when one of the counselors made an announcement. "Campers we have Detective Zenigata here and he has an important announcement. So listen up."  
  
Lupin watched as Zenigata jumped up onto the table, his face was beet red. "Now listen up kids! There is a thief hiding somewhere around this camp. He won't hurt you, but if you see him inform me at once! He's close I can feel it!"  
  
Lupin bit his tongue so he wouldn't laugh out loud. "LUPIN WHERE ARE YOU!" With that Zenigata jumped off the table and ran out the door. The campers murmured to each other as the counselors explained that everything was going to go on like nothing has happened.  
  
"I bet he is fast, to outrun the police." One girl said. Lupin smiled.  
  
"I bet he stole something important!" Said another. Lupin fingered the jewel in his pocket.  
  
"I bet he's ugly." Lupin fell over in his chair. The other girls at the table just stared as he picked himself up.  
  
"Well I've heard that he is VERY handsome and one of the greatest thieves ever!" He yelled.  
  
"You have a deep voice. How long have you been here?" One girl asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"How do you know what he's like?" Asked another.  
  
"Um..." Lupin cleared his thought. "I just assume he's that great Lupin the Third!"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Lupin hung his head.  
  
* * *  
  
The day wore on and it was time to go swimming. Lupin was overjoyed to see all the girls in the camp sunning themselves, swimming, and kayaking in their swimsuits. The only downer for him at that moment was that Zenigata was gawking at all the girls also.  
  
Lupin was happily putting suntan lotion on one of the girls when Zenigata clasped his shoulder. "Hey little lady." He said smiling. Lupin's stomach did a summersault. "I see that you're the only one not in your bathing suite... don't you think you should change into it?"  
  
Lupin's quick thinking saved him as he brushed off Zenigata's hand. "I'm going kayaking and I don't need a swimsuit." He quickly walked over to the lifejackets and zipped it up.  
  
Out on the water he fingered the jewel happily as he watched the girls swimming from the kayak. He heard a blow horn and saw that the girls were heading in. He took his hand out of his pocket and saw to his horror the jewel fall out of his pocket and into the water. "No way am I going threw all of this without you." He jumped into the water.  
  
Zenigata heard the splash and saw the empty kayak. "Women overboard!" He yelled as he grabbed a life preserver and jumped off the dock. "I get to save that pretty girl" He thought as he swam out to where the ripples where.  
  
Meanwhile Lupin had grabbed the jewel and was heading toward the surface, his disguise was starting to fall off, but he didn't notice, he needed air too badly. The first thing he heard as he surfaced gasping for breath was: "LUPIN!!!!"  
  
"Zenigata!" He shouted as he nimbly climbed back into his kayak and paddled toward shore, in hot pursuit of him was Zenigata. Lupin's luck was high today, for he easily lost Zenigata and put on another disguise.  
  
He was sitting on a picnic bench when a little girl came up crying. "What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"My friends won't play hide-and-go-seek with me. They say we need one more person." She looked up at Lupin and gave a hopeful smile.  
  
"NO! No way little girl! Go find someone else to play with. I have to think." The girl looked down and cried silently. Lupin felt sorry for yelling at her. She didn't seem so bad. "Alright, I'll play with you."  
  
She looked up at him and wiped her tears away. "Thank-you!" She said. Lupin played with the girl and her three friends for most of the day, and then one of the older campers mentioned that she had never seen that girl before to her friend. Zenigata overheard her and asked who.  
  
"That girl over there." She said pointing towards Lupin.  
  
"I've got you now, Lupin!" He said excited. "LUPIN!!!"  
  
Lupin saw Zenigata coming. "I have to go!" He told the girls and they began to cry. "Geez!" He thought. "I've got a new idea!"  
  
"What is it?!" The girls asked together.  
  
"Let's play follow the leader! Follow me!" He said running. The girls giggled and ran after him.  
  
He hid behind a building with the girls. "Okay, now when we stand still we have to be as quiet as we can!" The girls put their hands over their mouths and tried to stop laughing. Lupin watched as Zenigata ran by them. Lupin gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"LUPIN!" He flinched, turned, and saw Zenigata standing at the other side of the building.  
  
"Zenigata! Okay girls follow me!" He took off running through some flowers that were full of bees. Lupin and the girls ran as fast as they could through the bee infested flower patch. Lupin looked behind him to see that Zenigata was being attacked by a swarm of bees!  
  
Taking the advantage of the moment Lupin jumped in to tall field of grass. He and the girls laid there as they watched Zenigata run past them being chased by bees. When he felt it was safe he sat up and took off his disguise. "Don't need to wear this anymore." He looked down to the children who were in reasonable shock. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He started to leave when the girl who first talked to him grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Wait! We're friends aren't we?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure we are!" He told her. Overhead they heard a plane and Lupin looked up and could tell that it was Jigen and Goemon who were flying it. "Perfect timing." He said happily. He was about to stand to get their attention, when Zenigata came running by looking for him.  
  
"I know you're around here somewhere Lupin and I'm going to get you this time!" He said as he passed where the group of five lay hidden.  
  
"I need a way to get by Pops." He said out loud as he thought.  
  
The little girl tugged on his sleeve again. "Leave it to us!" She told him.  
  
Lupin watched as they left their hiding place and ran up to Zenigata. The four of them grabbed his coat and started shouting. "The man in the red coat! We know where he his. Follow us!"  
  
"What? Where!?" He said as they lead him away from Lupin.  
  
When he was gone Lupin stood and fixed his coat. "Thanks little friends!" He said as he walked to the beach to flag Jigen and Goemon down. Seeing him they lowered a rope to him and he took hold of it.  
  
Zenigata heard the sound of the plane and turned just in time to see Lupin starting to be lifted into the air. "STOP! LUPIN!" He shouted as he shook free of the girls and ran after Lupin.  
  
"Have fun at summer camp Pops!" He yelled as Zenigata chased him down the dock. He jumped for Lupin, but missed and fell into the water with a huge splash.  
  
Once safely inside of the plane Jigen asked to see the jewel. "Hang on a minute!" Lupin yelled at him. "You have no idea the trouble I went through to get this!" He reached into his pocket, but felt nothing! "The jewel it's gone!" Lupin screamed as he began to hit his head. "I left it in my disguise!!!"  
  
The little girl went back to the place where they had hid together. She was glad he got away, but she missed him. She picked up the disguise that he had left behind when she felt something sharp. She put her hand into the pocket and pulled out the jewel. "A gift from my new friend!" She said happily as she placed the jewel to her heart and bounded off.  
  
Lupin watched from the trees. He wasn't able to go after her and steal the jewel back. "I hope it makes you happy." He said as he watched her head into her cabin.  
  
"You know, Fujiko won't be happy that you didn't get the jewel." Goemon told him.  
  
Lupin began to cry. "I KNOW!"  
  
The End  
  
This fan fic was made thanks to the dream I had. Although the dream didn't really have a beginning I thought this one made pretty good sense. The dream started on the camp's beach. The jewel wasn't in my dream either, every time my cat woke me up and I went back to sleep I found Lupin doing random things. Also the camp had boys, but in my dream Lupin dressed as a girl and I thought putting him in an all girl camp would be funnier. Also my dream ended at the splash, but since the jewel wasn't actually in the dream I felt that Lupin shouldn't have it in the end. The only other change was the name of the camp. It is really a camp I always go to, but I changed it to the name of the publisher that I will send my books too. (I thought it ironic to have the name of a publisher in a story.) 


End file.
